Air
by kb80
Summary: The forbidden scroll of sealing had some history and physics texts along with jutsu and chakra paper within it, and this changes a few things for one Uzumaki Naruto. But some other things are changed too, Hinata is a perv, Sakura doesn't love Sasuke, Sasuke is a little... different, and Kakashi is, well Kakashi. But what does this all mean?
1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi; the God of Shinobi, the Professor, student of the shodaime and nidaime Hokage's, and sandaime Hokage, was confused. He had just told the son of his good friends, one of whom was his successor, about his status as the jailer of the greatest being in existence and he shrugs it off as if it was a piece of gossip. This would have been confusing enough, but the fact that the boy, who had shown very little in his scholarly interests, was suddenly asking a million questions about the history of their world, and physics of all things! To say the aging man was flabbergasted would be an understatement. However, a shinobi did not become an old man without the ability to react to all situations, even the confusing ones. So he answered every question with diligence, all the while wondering why he ever put a piece of chakra paper, lessons about the elemental "benders" of old, and a book on physics in the forbidden scroll of sealing anyways. Little did he know, that all of this would drastically change the shinobi world.

Naruto Uzumaki was a whirlwind of energy befitting his name of maelstrom. The blonde-haired blue-eyed genin was constantly speaking (read: screaming) about his want to be the Hokage and his undying love for ramen. It was also a commonly known fact that the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune absolutely hated learning anything that wasn't directly applicable to combat, so to see the young man strolling through Konoha with what should have been multiple books that were way out of his mental capacity, most would say he didn't even know what physics were, and reading said books with a look of curiosity on his face. Many noticed this and simply ignored it as one of the many many quirks the freshly mined shinobi had, but a few people noticed the change and thought that something would come of it. One of those people was a young Hyuuga heiress, who constantly followed the blond shinobi without his knowledge. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and her lavender eyes were framed by her blueish bangs that contrasted quite nicely with her almost constantly red cheeks. For the young Hyuuga was not a failure as those of her clan thought, and she was not shy as, well, everyone thought. She was born with a rare birth defect that only those with dojutsu, such as the Hyuuga's Byakugan, could possess. This defect made her Byukugan constantly active, and this was very very bad for a little girl that Hinata had been. Even though her mother had hidden the fact with a genjutsu that would always be active unless Hinata herself turned it off, the Byakugan was still active. And this prompted her mother to give Hinata lessons about the anatomy at a very young age, and Hinata was very interested in anatomy. So to further her understanding she bought a book on "anatomy" that she saw multiple Konoha ninja reading. This book, of course, was not actually on anatomy, as the young Hyuuga soon realized, but the book released the inner pervert in Hinata, and she was never able to reign it back in. Her mother realized this, and sent her to the Tsume Inuzuka, her good friend, in hopes that Hinata would at the very least learn to be able to find a man that could not only meet her sexual needs but also be able to defend her. The man had to literally reek of alpha male, and one Naruto Uzumaki fit the bill. Hinata noticed the young man, or rather what was in his pants, the first time she had been close enough to him that her Byakugan could see through his clothes, prompting her to faint. And this carried on for the next few years.

Now Naruto was totally oblivious to all of this, and was still reading his book on the way to his apartment. When he reached said home, he went to his room and continued to read long into the night, discerning what he could do with his new found wind affinity. Leading to the creation of several jutsu theories, and a training regimen for the month before team assignments. His plan was to attempt to master his wind affinity in three weeks with the copious use of Kage Bunshin (he knows the secret because he remembers beating Mizuki to death from 300 views), and with the rest of the time, he would start putting some of his ideas into practice. While his Kage Bunshin did all of the wind affinity work, Naruto himself would start working on his physical training and when that was done, his fuinjutsu training. By the time he had finished his plan it was around three in the morning and he decided to rest and start his training at nine later that morning (or the next day depending on how you want to look at it). As he went to bed he had one thought 'this is the beginning of the new Uzumaki Naruto, believe it'


	2. Irrelevant timeskip!

A month had passed since the Mizuki incident and everyone's favorite blond shinobi was hopping roofs on his way to the academy in his revamped ninja outfit. He wore an Orange vest with a blue T-shirt underneath, and wore orange ninja shorts with a kunai pouch on his right hip. He had a spiral on the back of his vest since it was considered "non-shinobi like" to have one's village symbol plastered along their back like a bullseye, and the spiral was the closest thing to representing his village he could, except for the headband with the Konoha leaf on it (you know what i mean).

His month was spent doing grueling training to master his wind affinity, which he had only just managed to do three days ago, offsetting his original plan, but that was okay. He now found himself moving with more grace and speed, than he ever had before, and his thought speed had taken a sharp incline, which was impressive considering how very high that same thought speed had been before he completed his wind affinity. However the added speed also came with the ability to now direct his thoughts better as if pushing them with a gust of wind. This sudden ability to focus his thoughts pushed his intelligence levels up about three times, since he could now focus on one thing. Previously it had been difficult for him to focus on just five things due to how many thoughts he had at once which he estimated to be around fifty times that of a normal human, a side-effect of the Kyuubi he believed and a good side-effect it was now that he could focus all of those thoughts at one thing, he could easily make elaborate plans in battle, or he could split it into two things to plan for, and analyze his opponents. He figured that his wind element only had such a profound effect on him because his chakra was powerful enough that to master an element as he had, the elemental chakra would need to merge into his system.

While he was musing he had reached his destination and absentmindedly walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. His concentration was broken as a pink haired ninja with striking green eyes dressed in a red blouse and a pink skirt with black bike shorts underneath. Naruto quickly took notice of this and would have been reeling in shock that not only was his crush sitting next to him, she was also looking at him quite intently, however Naruto was processing all of this information in the span it would take a normal person to contemplate just one of those facts. This led to him dumbly staring into her green eyes, as she simply stared back at him. Unkowingly, on Naruto's part at least, the two's faces inched closer. And this is the scene that one Hyuuga Hinata walked in upon.

Now the Hinata had her byakugan active at all times, and she knew where the two were seated, but she was only able to tell how far the two's faces were from one anothers in person as the head's only tenketsu was the brain. And the fact that one of the Uchiha's floozies, the only girl that had HER Naruto-kun's attention was showing a seemingly romantic interest in the boy caused her to snap. And snap she did, like a rubber band stretched too far.

"What the Hell are you doing with MY Naruto you whore?!" escaped Hinata's lips, and as if that started a chemical reaction, all hell broke loose. Naruto snapped out of his trance, in doing so unintentionally releasing a relatively small amount of his chakra, which caused a gust of wind to rip through the room rustling the three shinobi's hair and clothing. Sakura looked at Hinata in relative surprise that quickly morphed into a look of anger as she threw a kunai to deflect the young Hyuuga's own. Hinata gave a hate filled glare and unintentionally released as much killer intent as her body could muster towards Sakura along with flinging a kunai. And this is what Uchiha Sasuke walked in on; his biggest fangirl in a deathmatch with the Hyuuga in his class, and his recently gained best friend Naruto Uzumaki standing there dumbfounded. "Well shit" was all the Uchiha said.


End file.
